world_walker_chroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Deities and Demigods Spells
Armor of Darkness (Deities and Demigods) Abjuration http://dndtools.eu/spells/descriptors/darkness/ Darkness Level: Darkness 4, Components: V, S, DF, Casting Time: 1 action Range: Touch Target: Creature touched Duration: 10 minutes/level Saving Throw: Will negates (harmless) Spell Resistance: Yes (harmless) The spell envelops the warded creature in a shroud of flickering shadows. The shroud can, if the caster desires, conceal the wearer's features. In any case, it grants the recipient a +3 deflection bonus to Armor Class plus an additional +1 for every four caster levels (maximum bonus +8). The subject can see through the armor as if it did not exist and is also afforded darkvision with a range of 60 feet. Finally, the subject gains a +2 bonus on saving throws against any holy, good, or light spells or effects. Undead creatures that are subjects of armor of darkness also gain +4 turn resistance Blacklight (Deities and Demigods) Evocation http://dndtools.eu/spells/descriptors/darkness/ Darkness Level: Sorcerer 3, Wizard 3, Darkness 3, Components: V, S, M, Casting Time: 1 action Range: Close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels) Area: A 20-ft.-radius emanation centered on a creature, object, or point in space Duration: 1 round/level (D) Saving Throw: Will negates or none (object) Spell Resistance: Yes or no (object) You create an area of total darkness. The darkness is impenetrable to normal vision and darkvision, but you can see normally within the blacklit area. Creatures outside the spell's area, even you, cannot see through it. You can cast the spell on a point in space, but the effect is stationary unless you cast it on a mobile object. You can cast the spell on a creature, and the effect then radiates from the creature and moves as it moves. Unattended objects and points in space do not get saving throws or benefit from spell resistance. Blacklight counters or dispels any light spell of equal or lower level, such as daylight. The 3rd-level cleric spell daylight counters or dispels blacklight. Material Component: A piece of coal and the dried eyeball of any creature Bolt of Glory (Deities and Demigods) Evocation http://dndtools.eu/spells/descriptors/good/ Good Level: Glory 6, Components: V, S, DF, Casting Time: 1 action Range: Close (25 ft. + 5 ft./level) Effect: Ray Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: Yes By casting this spell, you project a bolt of energy from the Positive Energy Plane against one creature. You must succeed at a ranged touch attack to strike your target. A creature struck suffers varying damage, depending on its nature and home plane of existence Bolts of Bedevilment (Deities and Demigods) Enchantment http://dndtools.eu/spells/descriptors/mind-affecting/ Mind-Affecting Level: Madness 5, Components: V, S, Casting Time: One action Range: Medium (100 ft. + 10 ft./level) Effect: Ray Duration: 1 round/level Saving Throw: Will negates Spell Resistance: Yes This spell grants you the ability to make one ray attack per round. The ray dazes one living creature, clouding its mind so that it takes no action for 1d3 rounds. The creature is not stunned (so attackers get no special advantage against it), but it can't move, cast spells, use mental abilities, and so on. Crown of Glory (Deities and Demigods) Evocation Level: Glory 8, Components: V, S, M, DF, Casting Time: 1 full round Range: Personal Area: 120-ft.-radius emanation centered on you Duration: 1 minute/level Saving Throw: Will negates Spell Resistance: Yes You are imbued with an aura of celestial authority, inspiring awe in all lesser creatures that behold your terrible perfection and righteousness. You gain a +4 enhancement bonus to your Charisma score for the duration of the spell. All creatures with fewer than 8 HD or levels cease whatever they are doing and are compelled to pay attention to you. Any such creature that wants to take hostile action against you must make a successful Will save to do so. Any creature that does not make this saving throw the first time it attempts a hostile action is enthralled for the duration of the spell (as the enthrall spell), as long as it is in the spell's area, nor will it try to leave the area on its own. Creatures with 8 HD or more may pay attention to you, but are not affected by this spell. When you speak, all listeners telepathically understand you, even if they do not understand your language. While the spell lasts, you can make up to three suggestions to creatures of fewer than 8 HD in range, as if using the mass suggestion spell (Will save negates); creatures with 8 HD ormore aren't affected by this power. Only creatures within range at the time a suggestion is given are subject to it. Material Component: An opal worth at least 200 gp. Genesis (Deities and Demigods) Conjuration (Creation) Components: V, S, M, XP, Casting Time: 1 week (8 hours/day) Range: 180 ft. Effect: A demiplane on the Ethereal Plane centered on your location Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: No You create an immobile, finite plane with limited access—a demiplane. Demiplanes created by this power are very small, minor planes. You can cast this spell only on the Ethereal Plane. When you cast it, a local density fluctuation precipitates the creation of a demiplane. At first, the demiplane grows at a rate of a 1-foot-radius per day to an initial maximum radius of 180 feet as the fledgling plane draws substance from surrounding ethereal vapors and protomatter or astral ectoplasm. You determine the environment in the demiplane when you first cast genesis, reflecting most any desire you can visualize. You determine factors such as atmosphere, water, temperature, and the shape of the general terrain. However, the spell cannot create life (such as vegetation), nor can it create construction (such as buildings, roads, wells, dungeons, and so forth). If you want these benefits, you must add them in some other fashion. Once the basic demiplane reaches its maximum size, you can continue to cast this spell to enlarge your demiplane if you are inside the boundaries of the demiplane. In such a case, the radius of the demiplane increases by 60 feet for each subsequent casting. If you cast the spell again while you are outside an existing demiplane, the casting creates a separate bubble that does not touch or overlap any previously created demiplane. XP Cost: 5,000 XP. (Note: This version of the genesis spell supersedes the genesis spell description previously published in Defenders of the Faith) Hardening (Deities and Demigods) Transmutation Level: Sorcerer 6, Wizard 6, Artifice 7, Components: V, S, Casting Time: 1 action Range: Touch Target: One item of a volume no greater than 10 cu. ft./level (see text) Duration: Permanent Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: Yes (object) This spell increases the hardness of materials (see Table 8- 12: Substance Hardness and Hit Points in the Player's Handbook). Paper becomes harder to tear, glass becomes harder to break, wood becomes more resilient, and so on. For every two caster levels, increase by 1 the hardness of the material targeted by the spell. This hardness increase improves only the material's resistance to damage. Nothing else is modified by the improvement. For example, a longsword (treat steel as iron, base hardness 10) affected by a hardening spell cast by a 12th-level caster would have a new hardness of 16 for purposes of ignoring damage caused by someone using the Sunder feat. The sword's hit points, attack and damage modifiers, and other characteristics are not affected. The hardening spell does not in any way affect resistance to other forms of transformation. Ice still melts, paper and wood still burn, rock still becomes transmutable to mud with the proper spell, and so on. This spell affects up to 10 cubic feet per level of the spellcaster. If cast upon a metal or mineral, the volume is reduced to 1 cubic foot per level. Maddening Scream (Deities and Demigods) Enchantment (Compulsion) http://dndtools.eu/spells/descriptors/mind-affecting/ Mind-Affecting Level: Sorcerer 8, Wizard 8, Madness 8, Components: V, Casting Time: One action Range: Touch Target: Living creature touched Duration: 1d4+1 rounds Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: Yes The subject cannot keep himself from screaming, gibbering, and leaping about as though completely mad. This spell makes it impossible for the victim to do anything other than race about caterwauling. The effect worsens the Armor Class of the creature by 4, makes Reflex saving throws impossible except on a roll of 20, and makes it impossible to use a shield Rage (Deities and Demigods) Enchantment Level: Madness 3, Components: V, S, Casting Time: One action Range: Touch Target: Creature touched Duration: 1 round/level Saving Throw: Will negates (harmless) Spell Resistance: Yes (harmless) You can put a creature into a screaming blood frenzy. In this rage, the creature gains +4 to Strength, +4 to Constitution, and a +2 morale bonus on Will saves. (Unlike a barbarian rage, no penalty to AC is suffered, and no fatigue period occurs after the rage is over). Surelife (Deities and Demigods) Abjuration Level: Repose 8, Components: V, S, M, Casting Time: 1 round Range: Personal Target: You Duration: 1 minute/2 levels This spell allows you to protect yourself against some condition—such as being immersed in boiling oil or being buried under an avalanche—that would ordinarily cause certain death. You can only protect yourself against a natural occurrence or condition, not against a spell or the action of a creature (such as the breath of a dragon or the swords of a group of bandits). You must specify the condition against which you wish to protect yourself, and the spell is effective only against that condition. Should you be subjected to that condition during the duration of the spell, you feel no discomfort and take no damage from the condition. However, the spell does not protect any items carried on your person. At the end of the spell's duration, the condition has full normal effects on you if you are still subjected to it. Material Component: An ointment of peach syrup and cinnabar Touch of Madness (Deities and Demigods) Enchantment http://dndtools.eu/spells/descriptors/mind-affecting/ Mind-Affecting Level: Madness 2, Components: V, S, Casting Time: One action Range: Touch Target: Creature touched Duration: 1 round/level Saving Throw: Will negates Spell Resistance: Yes You may daze one living creature by making a successful touch attack. If the target creature does not make a successful Will save, its mind is clouded and it takes no action for 1 round per caster level. The dazed subject is not stunned (so attackers get no special advantage against it), but it can't move, cast spells, use mental abilities, and so on. True Creation (Deities and Demigods) Conjuration (Creation) Level: Creation 8, Components: V, S, M, XP, Casting Time: 10 minutes Range: 0 ft. Effect: Unattended, nonmagical object of nonliving matter, up to 1 cu. ft./level Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: No You create a nonmagical, unattended object of any sort of matter. Items created are permanent and cannot be negated by dispelling magics or negating powers. For all intents and purposes, these items are completely real. The volume of the item created cannot exceed 1 cubic foot per caster level. You must succeed at an appropriate skill check to make a complex item, such as a Craft (bowmaking) check to make straight arrow shafts or a Craft (gemcutting) check to make a cut and polished gem. Unlike the items brought into being by the lower-level spells minor creation and major creation, objects created by the casting of true creation can be used as material components. Material Component: A small piece of matter of the same type of item you plan to create—a sliver of wood to create arrow shafts, a tiny piece of the appropriate stone to create a polished gem, and so forth. XP Cost: The item's gold piece value in XP, or a minimum of 1 XP, whichever is more (see the Player's Handbook for item costs) Undeath to Death (Deities and Demigods) Necromancy Level: Sorcerer 6, Wizard 6, Cleric 6, Repose 6, Components: V, S, M, DF, Casting Time: 1 action Range: Medium (100 ft. + 10 ft./level) Area: Several undead creatures within a 50-ft.-radius burst Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: Will negates Spell Resistance: Yes Undeath to death snuffs out the animating forces of undead creatures, killing them instantly. The spell slays 1d4 HD worth of undead creatures per caster level (maximum 20d4). Creatures with the fewest HD are affected first; among creatures with equal HD, those closest to the point of origin of the burst are affected first. Material Component: The powder of a crushed diamond worth at least 500 gp. Category:DND Category:3.0e Category:Deities and Demigods Category:Spells Category:Deities and Demigods Spells